


A fight for a better day

by RenIchimokufan1



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Also using words because of challenge, First Time writing Smut, M/M, My first attempt at this Omega/ Alpha thing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenIchimokufan1/pseuds/RenIchimokufan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Fanfic grew out of a little challenge I had gotten from a convention, and I had to used certain words. Also, my first time writing smut, so please bear with me. Please read and enjoy, review if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fight for a better day

Theme: Barbeque

Words: Flag, Streetpole, photograph.

Fandom: Togainu no Chi- Akira x Rin.

The devestation at Toshima was possibly worse at night, then overday, or so Akira at least figured. Overday, you could see the wrecks that once were buildings with happy families living in there before the war. Overday, you could see who stalked you, or at least there were sounds of one fighting another for dogtags, or for the hell of it.

Overnight, it was eerily quiet. You could barely see where you were standing, and if you did see something, it was most likely the pool of blood you were standing in. It was a perfect time to be attacked, and surely, there had to be someone lurking in the alleys waiting to charge any moment. ''Akira~'' he heard a slightly femine voice call for him. He turned to see Rin skipping towards him, the faint light of the nearby streetpole making his blond hair seem almost golden.

'Right, no woman. Rin.' he thought, as he watched the smaller boy come closer, for some reason slower then normally. Rin never had obtained a more heavier voice, for reasons unknown to him. It suited his character, that was for sure. ''Motomi has found a building for us to rest in. Do you want to come too? It safer in there, then it's around here. For all you know, he could be here.'' Rin told him. 'Him' Akira thought, 'Before that only meant Shiki. Now, he could also be talking about..' No, he refused to think about that.

''Of course, it's even safer if you join us. A big strong man like you surely knows his stuff.'' Rin said, latching himself onto Akira's arm with a big smile. Rin was a mystery to him, how could anyone be that cheerful in these type of situations? Then again, Rin was putting up a farce, Akira knew that. He offered a look, before he said, ''Lead the way.'' Rin grinned, before they made their way towards a building that used to be a hospital.

Soon enough, they nearing a room with the lights on, and Akira was sure he smelled smoke. Motomi liked his cigarettes, but this was clearly something else. When he opened the door, expecting anything really, he was surprised to see Motomi putting some raw meat on a plate, a fire warming it up from underneath. ''Long time no see. Good to see you're still alive.'' Motomi said, as he spotted who had entered the room.

Akira blinked a few times, this was for more edible then the tubes the normally bought, but a barbeque in these type of situations? ''Where did the meat come from?'' he asked instead. ''Isn't it wonderful? I found two bunnies earlier on. I didn't know how they survived for this long, but they were perfectly healthy.'' Rin told him, as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

The open window offered just enough air for them not to suffocate, but seemed a risk if you asked Akira. What if opponents were around? They could easily locate them and then what? ''Opponents can reach us, but we're strong. To be sure, I've provided us with some weaponry.'' Motomi said, as if he could read Akira's mind. ''Of course, that's if you rely on guns that is.'' Rin mentioned, playing a bit with his small blade. ''Show off.'' Motomi teased, focusing on the meat.

''Neh, Akira, look! I was around again, and I've taken some beautiful pictures.'' Rin said, pulling him towards the bed, and sat down, eagerly helding us some photographs. Photography was his hobby, and Akira admitted that his photo's weren't just good, they were very convient at times, and proved to be a nice distraction as well. To be frank, Rin never told a lot about himself at all, so it was a good way to get to know Rin.

If only he showed everything, Akira was still worried that Rin was holding something back from him, and it was unsettling. He smiled, as Rin pushed a photograph towards him, it contained him, just trading some tags. The next contained a nice view, with a very red sun, darkness taking over the sky, and one of Motomi, giving some sort of peace sign. ''They are good, aren't they?'' Motomi asked, flipping one of the bunnies over.

''The meat or the pictures?'' Rin asked. ''The pictures. You could make you work out of it, when we escape this place one day.'' Motomi replied. ''I don't care for that.'' Rin said stiffly, before looking at Akira. ''Do you like them?'' he asked. Akira nodded assently, before he said, ''But it misses something. You only take pictures of us, but never, I've seen one of you.'' he said. It was a lie, he had found before in the past.

It had been Rin, looking at the camera as he shared a kiss with his former lover, Kazui. Rin had been enraged when Akira saw that picture, and had snatched it away. It seemed Rin hadn't forgotten that, seeing how the younger boy was glowering at him. ''I don't look good on them.'' he gruffly said, before grinning and added jokingly, ''Unlike Akira, I'm not handsome.'' You could never tell what mood Rin happened to be in.

''How are the bunnies doing?'' he asked, as he skipped over Motomi, and bended to watch at the bunnies. ''Good. You know, my wife and daughter used to love barbeques, so I missed them. Being able to do this, gives me hope again we'll rebuild our lives one day.'' Motomi said. ''I've never been familiar with the concept of a barbeque before. Raw stuff, tubes, and boiled soup sure, but a barbeque smells nice.'' Rin said.

Both Motomi and Akira gave him a look, before Akira chuckled, Rin was adorable, and really, it made sense he wasn't familiar with the concept of barbeque. ''What?'' Rin asked, curious to what was going on. ''Nothing.'' Motomi reassured him, and soon the bunnies were done. ''Why don't you take a piece first then?'' he offered Rin, who stabbed the meat curiously with his blade. ''Are you sure this is safe?'' he asked.

''I've cooked before. But you can offer the first piece to Akira, if you're that unsure.'' Motomi said. Rin scowled, before taking his first bite. Soon enough, he took a second, a third, and eventually the meat was gone. Motomi watched amused, as Akira nonchalantly ate his share. ''How was it?'' Motomi asked, as he took his share. ''It was good.'' Rin said, barely hiding his enthusiasm.

They finished their meals, and quickly moved to another room, two floors up from where they had ate closing the window behind them. The floor was colder, and darker, but at least it was empty as well. They found a room with a large bed, and a chair, some medical supplies most likely out of date, and some bottled water. ''I think we hit the jackpot.'' Rin said, already raiding some stuff.

''I think so too. You two should stay here, and rest for a bit. I'll come back later, if I don't, please make it out alive.'' Motomi said. ''Where are you going?'' Akira asked, out of curiousity. ''Taking a stroll.'' Motomi replied, but his tone implied something different entirely. ''At this time? I thought you were keen on moving as a team?'' Rin asked, raising his eyebrow. ''Says the kid that dumps us to keep us save.'' Motomi retorted, before adding, ''It's just a stroll.'' Rin fell silent, as he sat on the bed. ''Be save out there, old man. I can't bring back something that's nearly extint by using medicine.'' he said quietly. ''I will.'' Motomi said, before taking his coat, and heading off, closing the door behind him.

Akira quirked his eyebrow, did he just hear a click and then something moving? He ran to the door, and pulled on the knob. ''He locked us in, didn't he?'' Rin asked. ''He did. You're good with lock-picking, why would he do that?'' Akira asked, as Rin drew nearer, and tried to budge the door. ''He shoved something heavy in front of it as well, that old geezer! I can't believe him.'' Rin said angry, letting out an shout.

Akira tried to open it, by using force, but the door didn't budge. ''Ugh, just my luck. He had to do this tonight!'' Rin scolded, as he fell back onto the bed. Akira didn't reply to that, and sat down, wondering what to do about this. They were too high to jump, they'd fall to death.

''Where do you suppose he is going to?'' Rin eventually asked, after a long silence. ''I don't know.'' Akira said, overwatching Rin who looked out of the window. ''Everything okay?'' he asked. Rin turned to him, with a smile that seemed strained. ''Akira cares for me. I feel so special.'' he cheered. Akira blinked a few times, ''Please stop doing that!'' he demanded, with quite a loud voice startling Rin.

''What?'' he asked. ''Wearing a mask. Keeping this lie up, whatever you aren't telling, it's not healthy to face it alone. Is it that wrong to trust one another?'' he asked, stepping closer to the trembling Rin. ''Go away.'' Rin weakly said, wondering how the atmosphere had turned from a cozy barbeque to this. ''No. This time I'm not going to run away.'' Akira said, taking a few more stern steps.

''Stop it, Akira. You don't trust me either. Why should I trust anyone?'' Rin shouted, but instead, Akira approached him, before sitting next to Rin, and drawing the blond closer. Damn, he was hot. Akira wondered if he had some kind of fever. But when he touched Rin's forehead, a shock ran trough Akira's veins, and he felt an animalistic urge coming up, as he growled and pushed Rin onto the bed. Then he blinked a few times, what has gotten over him? ''Rin, what's going on?'' he asked, silently demanding an answer as he gave Rin a stern look.

Rin bit his lips, before he said, ''I don't want to tell.'' ''So stubborn.'' Akira teased, ''Tell me.'' he said, more clearly, putting more pressure with his arms, pining the blond to bed even tighter. ''Fine. I'm what science calls an omega. That does not make me a woman, but I'm able to carry a baby after a heat. I'm hitting one pretty soon, tonight actually, so that's probably why Motomi left, or at least, I think he's noticed. You should leave me alone too.'' Rin said. ''What does this all mean?'' Akira asked, slowly using less restrain, but didn't let go of him either.

''It was a secret experiment from a local doctor, a succesfull one. In case few survived the war, Omega would be able to rebuild population. A non-omega, or an Alpha will have the urge to...'' he felt sickened to the stomach to finish his sentence. ''So, you've been keeping this secret, walking around alone for an Alpha to pounce on you. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?'' Akira asked, shaking the frightened boy.

''I wasn't alone.'' Rin shouted. ''Kazui has been murdered. I suppose he knew, am I right? Did he use to protect you.'' Akira said understandingly. Rin's eyes casted down, focusing on the floor instead as he nodded. ''He can't protect you anymore. We can.'' Akira said. ''We're planning to rebuild a future.'' Rin softly said. ''Shiki murdered him before we even stood a chance to create a baby. Since that heat, it's has been harsh to accept the future. What if someone else planned the same thing, but didn't ask me, rather use then a rag doll? I don't want that.'' he added.

He fell onto Akira's lap, before he felt something hard poke him. His eyes widened, as he looked at Akira, who looked away in an attempt to hide his blush. ''What happens when you're pregnant?'' Akira asked instead. Rin smirked, as he said, ''It's noticable, but I can hide it until we've reached the border. Until we've escaped this hell. What's up with you?'' he asked, poking the hardness.

''Is it that arousing?'' he asked. Akira only turned red, as he refused to answer. ''Wait? Were you just implying that...'' Rin asked putting one and one together. ''I am.'' Akira said. ''I'm old-fashioned. Marry me first.'' Rin teased. Akira let out an sigh, before he moved over to the cabinet, grabbing some white cloth. He thought it had been a cover for a sheet, but instead, it was a white flag.

A flag, with an silver piece that was round to keep it in it's place, which gave Akira an idea. He pulled it out, using it as a ring, and grabbed a sheet as a dress. He wrapped the cloth around Rin, who seemed delighted and embarressed at the same time. He placed the silver piece over Rin's finger, as he said, ''Rin, will you graciously marry me so I can make love to you for a better future.'' he asked, emphasizing the ridiculousness of this situation.

''Seeing that I can't do better.'' Rin teased, but then gained a fond look in his eyes, ''Making love with you seems my best option then.'' he added. ''Is that a yes?'' Akira asked, and Rin nodded. ''Thank you so much.'' he added. ''It's not a problem.'' Akira told him, before pushing the smaller boy onto the matress once more. ''Let's get going them.'' he said, starting to undress the smaller boy.


End file.
